12252014SorserMelnia
12:24 TT: Sorser hears nearby the sound of a phone typing and weak crying 12:26 TA: Sorser's eyebrow raises as he notices the subtle sound of crying. Carefully adjusting his suit jacket, he investigates. "Hello?" he calls out, poking his head into various doorways in an effort to find the source 12:27 TT: He eventually finds Melnia, curled up against the wall, phone in hand. She is crying something feirce, and shows no signs of stopping 12:28 TA: Sorser frowns, clearing his throat in an effort to make his presence known before speaking, "Is... something wrong Miss Katarn?" 12:31 TT: Melnia is startled and her phone clatters to the floor. She shakily picks it up and captchalouges it, turning to Sorser. "O-Oh.. Hello Sorser! N-No, you know me.. s-sunshine and d-d-daisies as always..!" The scentence is not very convincing with the tears still streaming down her face 12:35 TA: He cocks an eyebrow, crossing his arms for a moment as he stood there for a moment. "Right... very convincing." He sighs and produces a handkerchief from his pocket and hands it to Melnia. "Share with the class Miss Katarn, what is wrong?" 12:41 TT: She wipes her tears away. "O-Okay.. w-well.. Ryspor has been g-gone for a long while.. and D-Doir said that.. he said.." She's hit with another bout of tears 12:44 TT: After a few moments she manages to get another word out. ".. H-He might be.. d-d-dead.." she starts crying again 12:46 TA: Sorser sighs again, putting a tentative yet supportive hand on her shoulder. "Take a deep breath Melnia," he says, giving her shoulder a friendly pat, "I am sure that Mister Tezeti is fine. I assume he's a perfectly capable veteran player if he made it this far. And also, Doir seems to be the type who does not think about things before he speaks." 12:46 TA: "Or at all possibly." 12:50 TT: "B-But he's been g-gone so long..." 12:54 TA: "Well I would presume that the gentleman we met probably had a sizable list of tasks for him to perform. Plus we haven't even returned to the temple yet. For all we know, Tezeti is safe and sound with a new appreciation for body art." 12:56 TT: "B-But he isn't answering any t-texts or c-calls or anything" 01:00 TA: "Melnia dear... he was sent out naked. He may not have his phone on him. And if he did, he may be focusing on his errands to get done and back quickly." He sighs, "I know it is troubling, but all we can do now is check the temple and see if he has returned." 01:06 TT: Melnia clutches the hankerchief tightly. "Y-Yeah.. I gotta stay.. p-positive.." 01:06 TT: more tears threaten to spill. 01:08 TA: Sorser places another pat on her shoulder, "It will be alright." 01:11 TT: "Y-Yeah... it will be alright... it will b-be alright.." 01:16 TA: He gives a small smile, "Now the thing to keep in mind is that you must keep your upper lip stiff in the face of fear. A truely classy individual laughs in the face of fear and tells it that it smells of cheap cologne and cigarello smoke." 01:20 TT: "I just.. I don't want it to happen again Sorser.. S-So many people close to me end up hurt or w-worse.. and I don't want it to happen again.." 01:29 TA: "Melnia, life deals us all rotten hands from time to time. But you gotta play whats dealt to you." He takes off his glasses and begins cleaning them with the end of his tie, "Losing people close to you is hard, but you have to keep strong for them. Okay?" 01:29 TA: "They wouldn't want you to give up." 01:34 TT: "Maybe th-this is the lesson I have to learn.. how to give up bonds as well as I m-make them.." 01:36 TA: "Possibly. This game seems to get a kick out of making people figure out tough life lessons it seems." 01:39 TT: She wipes away more of her tears. "I just hope Ryspor comes back soon.. or that he.. wasn't in pain when he.. you know.." 01:40 TA: "Hey now, I'm the Seer of Doom here. You should leave the bleak prognostications to me," he says, trying his best to be playful. 01:44 TT: "Being the sylph of heart is harder than the title would suggest.. I guess everything in this game is hard.." 01:44 TT: ((phrasing)) 01:47 TA: "Indeed. But every game has a way to nudge the odds in your favor if you look hard enough for it." 01:49 TT: "...Y-Yeah.. Yeah maybe.." 01:52 TA: "We will find our 'loaded die' someday Melnia. For now, why don't we head back to the temple and see if the old gentleman has any news on Ryspor." 01:54 TT: "D-Do you think that'd be ok? I mean.. he seemed pretty busy.." 01:57 TA: He shrugs, "even if he is, it beats sitting here and worrying doesn't it?" 02:03 TT: "I-I guess..." 02:07 TA: He stands, offering Melnia a hand up, "Well then, let us fix our luck Miss Katarn." 02:13 TT: Melnia takes it, pulling herself up. "Y-Yeah.. Ok"